icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140919162724/@comment-3180503-20140920145819
@Drenched I guess I could kind of buy that but they honestly would have had to hooked up for an extremely brief amount of time for the Jathan fans not to pick up on it. I'm still of the opinion that they never even tried to go out. Yes, I've seen the pics of them at the Aussie KCA's but remember that they were hosting the show together so they were kinda forced to put all differences aside and act friendly and civil to each other. Obviously, they've always had a palpable chemistry and Nathan is a huge flirt, so even when they're merely acting friendly it probably seems more serious than what it really is; that's why the Jathan fans went all nuts for them in the first place. The reason I don't believe Jathan ever went out is because Nadisen was literally attached at the hip for the longest time and this was probably the only instance in these past 4 years where his focus wasn't completely on her (again, Jathan was hosting a show together so it makes sense that they would look close). I can definitely buy that Jathan had feelings for each other (although I don't think they both had them at the same time; Nathan liked her first, then I think Jennette realized her feelings later after Madisen entered the picture). I can see how Nathan choosing Madisen over Jennette would deeply upset Jennette (enough to throw off the Seddie chemistry for the rest of the series and to turn her off to Seddie forever) and if it has to do with the religion thing, as we all suspect, then that makes it exponentially worse. That would put it to the point where I could definitely understand her cringing discomfort at the mere mention of Jathan. I guess this implies that Madisen is more openminded than Nathan when it comes to religion (which is strange because I always thought that Madi only sucked him deeper into that mentality). There's also the guy that Jennette "changed" for at 17. A lot of people believe she was talking about Nathan there and I can see why. Admittedly, it ''does ''make sense, given Nathan's uptight conservative background, that liberal, free-spirited Jennette would feel she needed to change for him. It matches up with the peak of their chemistry, too. HOWEVER, if this is the case, then they must have kept their relationship on the DOWN downlow; hardly ever going out or doing anything romantic which I don't completely buy. Then again, I think she only called it a crush and not a boyfriend--I don't remember. So, yeah. I'm fairly certain the religion thing does play a role here (it's the only thing that sensibly explains Jennette's severe discomposure of Jathan/Seddie). Sad, but I can totally buy it. :/ AND, to make matters worse, now that Nathan dumped Madisen, they're pretty much on the same boat of "Nathan's the jerk who broke my heart" so of course they're gonna bond over it more than ever. Up until that point, I think they only spent time with each other out of politeness and civility. They seem a lot closer now than they did before. xP